mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanelle
"You two be safe, will ya?" - Jeanelle's words to Nara Godfrey and Charlotta Vidal. Appearance Her appearance are down below. Casual/Battle Pinkish-red hair at both front and the back, striped shirt, light blue shorts, pink eyes and green shoes. If you engage her in battle, you'll see that she's wielding her big sword with only one hand. If you try lifting it up, it feels heavy for you. Maybe you aren't strong enough like her. You better be more careful because if you do engage a battle with her, her sword range is large. Be careful. She can swing her big sword without a problem because when she swings it, it's fast. The speed is the same like a normal, average-sized sword. The damage is high and the knockbacks high. It could even break your guard sometimes. She can even deflect a single bullet. She wouldn't miss it. Even if there is a bunch of them. It doesn't matter what kind of bullet it is. Normal bullet, High-speed bullet, Penetrating bullet, any kind of bullet could be deflected by her big sword. If your sword is small or average-sized and you fight against her, her big sword can cut your sword in half, in pieces or whatever it is. But, even if it is small or average-sized sword you have, you must have a sword that can resist that cut. Not any kind of materials can be cutted in half, in pieces or whatever it is. There are some materials that it could resist against that big sword of her's. If you got a material that can resist the cut from her big sword, you're lucky to survive. Backstory Jeanelle once was a girl who was 6 years old. She was taught to learn how to do things like, math, grammer and stuff. Once she learned these kinds of things, she started to learn how to use a weapon. There were 3 weapons to go with. A dagger. Quicker than a sword but, short-range. The middle is the sword, which has average speed of swinging and average weight. The right is a big sword. Known as, The Greatsword. 3 of these weapons are made of Diamonds, mixed with something strong. They're probably enchanted. She told her father that she would want to learn how to use the Greatsword but, she prefers the sword first before she wants to learn how to use the Greatsword. Her father then agreed to that. Her father used a wooden sword against her's. She however, learned this advanced skill where you thrust your enemy's sword half-circle and launcher it up further. She learned it out of nowhere. Her father wasn't expecting that. Even though that his skill of using a sword is advanced, he didn't even know that Jeanelle learned that one without anyone else telling her how to do it. She then lended her hand to her father, helping him up. Once he was helped standing up, he has words that he wants to say to Jeanelle. He wants to know about how did she learned it out of nowhere. Her answer is that she might have some talent. He was suprised but, proud at the same time. When Jeanelle reached the age of 15, her mother decided to see how powerful she is, only to use spells. Her mother trained her alot of spells. Healing, Telekinesis, Fire and more spells. Her mother is now proud of her daughter, Jeanelle, to be the one with spells. At the age of 34, she thought of something she wanted to show. She talked to her father and her mother to gather up. Once they gathered up, she showed something that they weren't expecting much. She's able to grab the greatsword without a problem. She's wielding her greatsword with only one hand. And, on the other hand, a fire's floating on her other hand. Her father and mother are both shocked that she can do those without a problem. They were both more prouder than before. When she became 46 years old, her father and mother started to have a heart-attack. Jeanelle then decided to help them but, they told her at the same time that they have to go. Jeanelle couldn't help it but cry. She doesn't want them to leave. Their comforts are their almost-last moments. They told her that she wouldn't have to cry anymore. They wanted her to stay strong. That was their last moments. They said goodbye to her. They then passed away with a smile on their faces. Seeing as her parents passed away with a smile, Jeanelle smiled too, knowing that they were in her heart as always. Knowing that they will cheer her from inside of her heart. She grew up, got married, have 2 daughters which are Charlotta Vidal and Nara Godfrey. She respected her daughters much like how she was given respect by her mother and father. When a war came in, she escaped along with her husband. When she looked back, she sees her daughters, Charlotta and Nara, standing there. She then wanted them to come along but, she then realized it's too dangerous for them as they would die if they follow her and her husband. Now, she's out searching for her daughters. During her search, she stumbled upon a group. A group which is Naresee, Nora, Azika, Aaron, Amber, Adela and Basil Ames. She then befriended with them as introduced themselves to each other, talk to each other and more. After that, she told them that she would continue her search. She decided to be part of the group because she could be useful in battles. They waved at her, showing a sign of goodbye, as she waved back either, showing the same sign. As she is gone out of their sight, she is now out once again to search for her daughters. Can she survive? Or either die? Personality Jeanelle is a woman who cares about everything. She could even make jokes sometimes, just to lighten up the mood. She sometimes listen to the musics. She is somewhat nice, a half-lover, half-fighter and also, an anger manager. She may be the manager of her anger but, she still needs to learn how to manage stress. Soft-hearted and patient. She's simply seperatively a lover and a fighter. So, she's both. Gets angered easily only by the fact that someone's gonna attack her allies/friends. She doesn't trust people very easily. She's mostly calm and focused in most of the fights but, if her enemy starts to attack her allies/friends, that's when she gets mad and violent. Try not to make her be like this. If you do that, that's your fault. Bio A woman who is a mother of 2 girls. Name: Jeanelle Nanna Nickname: Jeanelle Age: 52 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Home: ??? Gender: Female Allies/'Friends': The allies/friends of her daughters, Naresee, Nora, Azika, Aaron, Amber, Adela, Basil Ames and her allies/friends's allies/friends. Rivals/'Enemies': The rivals/enemies of her daughters and her allies/friends's rivals/enemies. Powers: Is able to use Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Conjuration, Light, Dark, Illusion, Restoration, Alteration and Enchanting spells. Can use Telekinesis. Able to summon her energy blaster, where it can charge and shoot energy beam including the cutting effects of the swords sometimes. Able to jump in the air three times (Four times if the ground counts.), Can use Supermove, but is unable to get hit, unable to be grabbed and unable to be moved. The effect comes in and won't slow the world down. You may get collision with her but, she won't be moved. Once the Supermove effect is over, she is able to get hit, able to be grabbed and able to be moved. Her afterimages are gradientally cyan to green. Her afterimages do deal some damage as well but decreases as more afterimages are being added. The dealing damage of her afterimages, are lower than her original attacks. Family Members: Nara Godfrey (2nd Daughter), Charlotta Vidal (1st Daughter), unknown husband, 2 unknown female and 2 unknown male siblings, Unknown mother and father (Both passed away.), 5 unknown uncles and 3 unknown aunties. Loves: Her unknown husband. Likes: Her family being safe, her new allies/friends, her old allies/friends coming back, peaceful life, faithful people, useful people, jokes (She takes it both seriously and lightly. Even if it is a good, bad or normal one.) and kind people. Dislikes: The world being destroyed (That's what she hates the most.), Her family being unsafe (She also hates it the most too.), rude people, assholes, asshats, bad people, genocidal freaks, evilistic people, zombies and blood. Weaknesses: Her forehead, her stomach and her Right Knee. Items N/A None. Song Themes Normal Searching in progress. In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0dZnWkzv2U DANGANRONPA - Climax Reasoning (Her first battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgOs-J9Pytc DANGANRONPA - Discussion -HEAT UP- (Her secondary battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4z_RMGB414 DANGANRONPA - BOX 16 (Her third battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbr2u6RQ0g4 NPC - ASGORE (UNDERTALE Remix, her fourth battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3EHCTP3jic DANGANRONPA - New World Order (When she's about to win the battle)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIwKwtYebcE DANGANRONPA - SUPER FINAL M.T.B. (When the battle's getting harder and faster)] Tokyo Ghoul - Unravel (KY0UMI, Full English, Her battle theme when she's possessed by an evil being) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be9F5vfWnBo UNDERTALE - Cloudburst (ASGORE Genocide Original Remix, Her battle theme when she's against her friend that killed everyone)] Alternatives [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkyH3KUAGHI DANGANRONPA - Climactic Return (Her alternative winning battle theme)] Xenoblade Chronicles - Mechanical Rhythm (Her alternative winning battle theme) Toby Fox - Megalo Strike Back (Slowed Down, Her alternative battle theme) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Au0Dj0OhsKI Street Fighter IV - Gouken and Ryu (Rivalry Theme, her alternative battle theme)] Greetings Searching in progress. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Adventurous Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Nara and Charlotta's Family